Media Naranja
by Euphie-sama
Summary: ¿Que sucedería si te dieses cuenta de que te has ido a enamorar perdidamente de la persona que menos debes? Pues precisamente esto es lo que le ha sucedido a Kaoru y el quedarse a solas con su hermano y objeto de su amor no ayuda demasiado.


**Hola a todos! Bueno, este es el primer fanfiction que hago en toda mi vida así que espero que una vez lo lean me dijeran que les ha parecido y que puedo hacer para mejorar la calidad de mis fanfics.**

**Disclaimer: Ouran Highschool Host Club no me pertenece (lógicamente jeje).**

**Advertencia: Yaoi, Twincest y Lemon (o un intento de ello)**

* * *

Media Naranja

Sin comerlo ni beberlo me encontré con que me había enamorado de quien no podía enamorarme bajo ningún concepto. Se podría decir que siempre había sido mi media naranja en más de un sentido, aunque nunca llego a tener la misma connotación que ahora.

Juraría que todo empezó un lluvioso día de otoño en el cual, como de costumbre ninguno de los dos llevábamos paraguas. Salimos corriendo de la escuela como alma que lleva el diablo intentando, en vano, mojarnos lo mínimo posible. Llegamos a casa empapados y cansados de tanto correr. Miré hacia mi derecha y allí estaba el; con su inigualable sonrisa mirándome mientras se revolvía el pelo colmado de gotas de agua tales como diamantes resplandecientes a juego con las hermosas perlas que eran sus dientes perfectamente blancos. Me guiño un ojo y me tiró una toalla, que la verdad, no sabía ni cuando la había cogido; creo que estuve observando su pelo durante mas rato del que creía.

-Va, ve a ducharte. No quiero que te resfríes.- dijo como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo mientras me volvía a guiñar el ojo. Mi sonrojo habría sido más que evidente en caso de que no tuviéramos ambos la cara roja por el esfuerzo realizado hacia solo unos minutos. Articulé como pude un sí y me fui lo más rápido que pude directamente a encerrarme en el cuarto de baño. Seguí su consejo y me metí en la ducha, seguro que así se me aclaraban las ideas. Una vez me sentía mejor decidí salir del baño como si no hubiera pasado nada. En cuanto abrí la puerta me encontré con su fiera mirada color miel y su sonrisa resplandeciente que denotaba que se encontrada de un muy buen humor.

Llegó la noche y con ella el momento de irse a dormir. Antes de que eso pasara decidí que de hoy no pasaba que le dijera todos los sentimientos que albergaba mi corazón. Empecé a dar vueltas alrededor de la mesa de la cocina como si me fuera la vida en ello. Mi mente, como no, empezó a pensar lo que no debía. En menos de un minuto llegué a pensar diversos finales alternativos a lo que se me venía encima y, la verdad, ninguno tenía un final demasiado alentador. Seguí dando tantas vueltas que me pregunté cómo es que no había abierto un agujero en el suelo aún. Miraba a todos lados, ¡como si la respuesta a todos mis problemas fuera a estar escrita en la puerta de la despensa! Para "relajarme" probé a ensayar lo que le iba a decir al chico que colmaba mis sueños cada noche y que era tan necesario o más que el aire que respiraba. Cada vez que abría la boca salía o una especie de tartamudeo que ni yo entendía o algo todavía más cursi que lo poco que había entendido de la frase anterior. Estaba en un grado de concentración tal que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que mi media naranja se encontraba mirándome desde el marco de la puerta de la cocina con una sonrisa burlona pintada en su cara color marfil. Lentamente empecé a girar hasta que me topé con los dulces ámbares que tenía mi ángel por ojos los cuales me sonreían como la misma ternura que siempre me profesaban. Me sonrojé a tal nivel que no tuve nada que envidiarle a las manzanas que se encontraban en el frutero de encima de la mesa.

H-Hikaru - tartamudeé como pude.

El mismo que viste y calza. Oye, dime. ¿Qué pasa, querías hacer reformas en casa y decidiste que la mejor manera de hacerlo era haciendo un agujero en el suelo de tanto dar vueltas? – comento burlándose claramente de mí.

¡N-No es eso! – contesté con un sonrojo cada vez más grande. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué no se me tragará la tierra?

¿Entonces a que se debe que parezcas un animal enjaulado?

Esto... – intenté armarme de valor pero fue en vano dado que lo único que salió por mi boca fue un leve sonido ininteligible que casi casi ni yo oí.

¿Qué? – pregunto Hikaru, normal, no me había oído ni yo.

P-Pues es que t-tú a mi m-me, me gustas mucho Hikaru. – Por fin lo dije.

En cuanto esas palabras salieron por mi boca mirada avergonzada se dirigió hasta el suelo. Unas traicioneras lágrimas se posaron en el borde de mis ojos haciendo que estos me escocieran tanto que parecía que estuvieran ardiendo.

No esperaba una respuesta por parte de mi amado más ya debería saber que con él lo inesperado siempre puede suceder. De pronto me encontré entre sus fuertes brazos mientras me susurraba al oído cuanto me quería y cuanto había deseado que algún día le dijera que lo amaba. La sorpresa y la emoción fue tal que, en vez de llorar de tristeza como tantas otras veces había llorado en la soledad de mi habitación por culpa de mis inseguridades, esta vez lloraba de toda la felicidad y dicha que sentía mi corazón en ese mismo instante. Nos miramos a los ojos, no hacían falta palabras para poner de relieve lo que sentía el otro. Como si nos hubiéramos leído el pensamiento mutuamente, unimos nuestros labios en un beso que expresaba fielmente como nos sentíamos.

Kaoru – me llamó Hikaru.

¿Sí?

Te amo hermano – susurró en mi oído mi hermano gemelo y ahora mi media naranja en un sentido menos fraternal.

Y yo a ti – dije justo antes de volver a unirnos en un tierno beso que poco a poco empezó a convertirse en uno más pasional.

El calor que inicialmente se había establecido en mi pecho fue lentamente esparciéndose por el resto de mi anatomía hasta concentrarse en cierto punto el cual empezó a presionar de manera un tanto dolorosa contra los pantalones de mi tan inoportuno pijama.

Francamente, ni sé ni me importa como narices habíamos llegado hasta el cuarto que compartíamos en el segundo piso y como es que me encontraba entre mi hermano y la puerta de madera la cual no había encontrado nunca antes tan fría al tacto. Sin comerlo ni beberlo, de pronto me encontré siendo lanzado, con delicadeza, pero al fin de cuentas lanzado hacia la cama que compartíamos. Debo dar gracias de que era una cama de estilo occidental en vez de uno de los tradicionales futones que se suelen utilizar aquí en Japón.

Se posó suavemente sobre mío sin dejar caer todo su peso sobre mí. Nos seguimos besando como si un hubiera un mañana. Nuestras lenguas danzaban al son de nuestros corazones enamorados con un ritmo frenético y sumamente excitante. Me miró a los ojos como pidiendo o casi rogando una confirmación para lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Yo tan solo logré asentir ya que mi cerebro, para variar se había ido de vacaciones. Empezó a desabrocharme la camisa del pijama y yo, cabe decir que torpemente, intenté hacer lo mismo con la suya. Cuando por fin me deshice de su engorrosa camisa pude observar con detenimiento cada músculo bien formado de sus abdominales dignos de un Dios. Creo que me perdí demasiado tiempo entre los músculos de mi Adonis personal dado cuando por fin levanté la vista el mencionado Adonis me sonreía de una forma que nunca le había visto; sonreía pícaramente, demasiado pícaramente para mi gusto. No me dio tiempo ni a reaccionar, que para cuando me di cuenta ya me encontraba sin los odiados hace unos minutos pantalones del pijama.

¡Oye, no es justo! Yo ya estoy casi desnudo y tú solo de cintura para arriba – dije sin ni siquiera parar a pensar en lo que salía por mi boca.

Cuando me fijé mejor en lo que había dicho y en como la mirada de mi hermano tenía un brillo que suponía sería más bien lujurioso un enorme sonrojo empezó a hacer acto de presencia en mi cara.

Yo… Esto… - dije intentando pensar un poco mejor mis palabras antes de soltarlas sin más.

¿Así que mi pequeño hermanito está deseando ver a su hermano sin ropa alguna? Vaya, vaya, esa parte pervertida tuya no la conocía, Kaoru. – dijo un tanto triunfante.

¡No te rías de mí! – contesté a la vez que cubría mi cara con mis manos.

Mi mínima fuerza no fue ningún impedimento en el momento en que mi hermano consideró conveniente el hecho de retirar mis manos de delante de mi cara desvelando unas traicioneras lágrimas que desconcertaron a Hikaru.

Kaoru – susurró después de secar a besos las pocas lágrimas que llegaron a caer de mis ojos.- Lo siento, no quería reírme de ti; es solo que me sorprendió tu nueva… uhm… ¿faceta?- En cuanto terminó la frase me besó no dándome tiempo ni de responder.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Hikaru metió la mano por dentro de mis boxers y empezó a masajear justo la parte de mi cuerpo que más lo necesitaba. En cuanto empezó esa dulce danza de su mano sobre mi miembro gemí como no lo había hecho nunca en toda mi vida.

H-Hikaru – Lo llamé con un susurro que, si hubiera algo más que perturbara el silencio de la habitación más allá de mis jadeos y ocasionales gemidos, dudo que me hubiera oído.

Dime Kaoru, ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto con la voz más seductora que he escuchado y escucharé jamás.

P-Pues… uhm… ya s-sabes – dije pensando que en cualquier momento moriría de combustión espontánea de tanta vergüenza que estaba pasando.

Si no eres un poco más específico pararé… - dijo con toda la picardía que se puede condensar en una sola frase.

Esto… y-yo quisiera que… esto… - intenté decir una frase completa y que tuviera algo de sentido aunque fue completamente en vano dado que no era capaz de hilar dos palabras seguidas y conseguir algo que se pareciera a una frase.

¿Acaso quieres esto? – dijo para después acercar su boca a mi miembro el cual se encontraba ya en un estado de erección considerable.- ¿Esto es lo que quieres Kaoru?

No me volvió a dar ni tiempo de responder que en cero coma ya se encontraba lamiendo la punta de mi pene.

- Ah... Hikaru...

- Uhm... Que bien que sabe tu pene, Kaoru.- susurró de una forma realmente sensual lo cual hizo que me excitara todavía más.

Empezó a lamerlo en toda su extensión como si de una piruleta se tratara para posteriormente introducirlo de golpe en su boca arrancando el mas sonoro de todos los gemidos que me habia producido en su lento y tortuoso vaivén.

Poco después empecé a notar un como se genraba un calor ya conocido por mi a la altura de mi bajo vientre.

-Hikaru, y-ya ni puedo más... Si sigues asi, y-yo me voy ha... -Nada mas terminar la frase noté como si subiera al cielo y vilviera a bajat de el en una caida en picada y todo de la mano de mi hermano y ahora amante.- Hikaru, ¿estas bien?

- Si - contestó mientras se limpiaba parte de mi semen que no habia podido tragar.- Delicioso, eres sencillamente delicioso.

Esta declaración de mi hermano hizo que enrojeciera más si es que era posible.

- Hikaru, te necesito dentro de mí.- francamente, ni tengo ni la menor idea de como narices tuve el suficiente valor para, a parte de hilar dos palabras seguidas, decir lo que dije.

-Sus deseos son ordenes, mi querido hermano.- contestó mientras sese diriguía hacia su cómoda.

Abrió el primer cajón y extrajo un tubo que no supe reconocer. No lo habia visto nunca, y eso que compartíamos habitacion. Se acercó a mí con el sigilo de una pantera para robar un tierno y dulce beso de mis labios. Me recostó en nuestra cama boca arriba sin dejar de besarme, jugando con mi lengua y recorriendo mi boca a placer. En cuanto reconocí de que se trataba me sorprendí dadi que no me esperaba esi de mi hermano.

- Mucho decir de mí pero luego mira quien tiene un bote de lubricante escondido en la cómoda... - dije con toda la lujuria del mundo recorriendo mis venas.

Continuamos besandonos hasta que detuvo la danza frenética de nuestras lenguas para untar su mano derecha con el lubricante que había sacado con anterioridad. Volvimos a besarnos hasta que empecé a sentir una ligera intromisión en mi parte trasera.

- Relajate, ya veras como te gustará.- dijo con toda la seguridad del mundo.

Continuó penetrandome con dos dedos mientras comenzó a bajar sus besos por mí abdomen parandose a lamer mis pezones los cuales ya se hayaban verdaderamente erectos. Cada vez dolía menos hasta que con sus manos de ángel golpeó justo ese punto que me hizó perder de vista el mundo arrancandone gemidos cada vez mas sonoros.

- H-Hikaru, te necesito ya.

Sacó sus dedoa de mí y puso lubricante en toda su extensión que, la verdad, no era poca que se diga. Me miró buscando mi aprobación por últimama cez a lo cual yo volví a asentir como si se me hubiera comido la lengua el gato; aunque mas bien habia sido mi hermano. Empezó a entrar lentamente en mí intentando lastimarme lo mínimo posible.

-Relajaté,si te relajas no dolerá.

Empezamos a besarnos de nuevo logrando así que me relajará más rápido adaptandome a la dulce intrusión que era el miembro de mi gemelo. Entonces empezó una lenta danza de sus caderas chocando contra las mías. Cada vez iba más rápido hasta alcanzar un ritmo frenético. Cada vez notaba más cerca el segundo orgasmo de la noche hasta que llegado el momento nos miramos a los ojos, unimos nuestros labios sellando así nuestro amor y tocamis el cielo juntos. Antes de que Morfeo mearrastrara a un merecido descanso, Hikaru me llamó en un susurro.

- Dime Hikaru, ¿pasa algo? -Pregunté un tanto atemorizado por si mi hermano no lo había disfrutado tanto como yo.

- ¿Sabes que te amo con toda mi alma y esta a sido la mejor de todas las noches de mi vida con diferencia?

- Pues, ya sabes... Cuando quieras repetimos. -Dije sonrojandome hasta las orejas.

- Te tomo la palabra, hermano.

Y así, con esta frase que estaba deseando se hiciera realidad, caímos en un plácido y merecido sueño en brazos de la persona que amabamos.


End file.
